


Candles

by biscuityskies



Series: A Study of C [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunin are adorable thanks bye, I originally wanted to get this out for Jeongin’s birthday oops, M/M, Oh well it still works for Valentine’s Day, just some sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Blowing out candles, Jeongin makes a wish for Hyunjin to kiss him. He’s surprised when that’s what happens next.





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of what will hopefully be 28 fluffy kiss prompts. I need practise with kisses, and I’d like to write more, what better way to do t than this? Due to school, I have no idea when these are gonna come out lol rip me
> 
> Anyway I was inspired by Hyunin, they’ve been so cute lately omg 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

“Happy birthday!” Hyunjin nearly screamed, barrelling into the room. 

Jeongin flinched at the loud noise and grabbed his drawing pad, clutching it to his chest. His heart was pounding, and it didn’t lessen when he saw that it was Hyunjin. (He told his heart to shut up.) “What the fuck? It’s three in the morning, what are you doing?” 

“Scaring you, apparently.” Hyunjin slid under the duvet next to the younger boy, who was certain that he could feel his heartbeat reverberating through the mattress. 

“Hm. And was it worth it?” he managed to ask. 

“Oh, yeah. Every second of it, so far.” He moved himself closer to Jeongin, who screeched when Hyunjin’s cold bare feet came in contact with his calf. “Stop squirming, Jeonginnie, I have something for you.” 

Jeongin complied, but only once he had put enough space between himself and Hyunjin’s devilishly cold feet that there was cloth in between them. “What is it?” he asked, still wiggling away. 

“Well, if you would just calm down, I would tell you.” 

“I am calm! Look, this is me being calm!” 

“This is the opposite of calm, love. I’m honestly expecting an elbow to the face at any moment.” 

Jeongin rolled his eyes and moved so his back was facing the wall, stuffing his drawing pad into the space between the bed and the wall. “What do you want?” 

“I just wanted to say happy birthday to the world’s biggest cutie.” 

Jeongin narrowed his eyes in suspicion, igniting the pattering of his heart. “The whole group did that already. Why you specifically?” 

“Am I not allowed to say happy birthday individually to my favourite dongsaeng?” 

“Look, I’m not saying you’re not, but also, you’re kind of scaring me. You already gave me a present, what more do you want?” Jeongin laughed and tucked himself into a ball to avoid Hyunjin’s gentle smack. 

“Oh my god, Jeongin, shut up.”

“Hey!”

“Just,” Hyunjin clapped a hand over the younger’s mouth. “Stop talking. I bought you a present, jeez.” 

Jeongin cocked an eyebrow, licking the older boy’s hand so he would pull it away. “Like I said, you already did that, too.” 

Hyunjin shrugged, grimacing and wiping his hand on his pants. “So?” He chewed on the inside of his lip before continuing, his gaze darting across the wall before coming to rest with a piercing look directly into Jeongin’s eyes. “I’m allowed to give you more than one present, aren’t I?” 

“I’m honestly expecting you to ask me for my blood or my firstborn now,” Jeongin chuckled. “Okay, well, I guess I’ll take my gift. Are you sure you’re not asking for something in return? I’m not overly fond of being indebted to people.” 

“God, Jeongin, no, I don’t want anything in return. Here, sit up so I can give it to you properly.” 

Jeongin furrowed his brow, but did as he was told, leaning against the wall. “Okay... now what?”

“Be patient! I’m getting there!” Hyunjin fished around in his hoodie pocket for a couple of seconds before pulling out a plastic-wrapped cookie, followed by a birthday candle and a small lighter. 

“You’re kidding,” Jeongin said, a bright smile slowly forming on his lips. 

“Nah. I had to sneak this out of the cafe, you had better enjoy this.” 

“I’m a little hurt you didn’t make it yourself,” Jeongin said with a mock pout, jutting his bottom lip out. 

Hyunjin smiled and played with Jeongin’s bottom lip, flicking it with his finger. “I would have, but then the others would have joined in, as well as gone live with it. I don’t need a live broadcast of me being involved in burning the dorms down.” 

Jeongin snorted. “You’re not wrong. I’m honestly a little surprised that Minho-hyung didn’t burn the place down during my live.” 

Hyunjin gave a nod exaggerated by tiredness, his hair flopping into his eyes from underneath his hood, before blinking back up at the younger. “Where are the others?

“I can honestly say I don’t know. I can also honestly say I don’t much care. The only thing I care about regarding them is that they aren’t in this room right now.” 

“Understandable.” 

“That being said,” Jeongin said with a slow smile, “they’re probably at each others throats over a game of Mario Kart or something.” 

“Oh, no,” Hyunjin started laughing, until he was giggling uncontrollably. 

“It wasn’t that funny,” Jeongin chuckled. 

“No, no, I know, it’s just,” he paused before snorting as he continued, “I can see that though, and that’s the problem. Seungminnie would send a blue shell up to the front because he’s in second, while Minho-hyung’s in first, and then as soon as hyung blows up, screaming in rage,” Hyunjin could barely catch his breath now for all the laughing, “he says that he’ll decimate Minnie’s entire bloodline or something along those lines.” 

Jeongin had started giggling by this point, the imagery real enough to be vivid in his imagination. He and Hyunjin laughed until their sides hurt, sitting in a comfortable silence for a couple of seconds before the older boy spoke up again. “Well, shall we?” 

“Sure,” Jeongin beamed. “Wait, are we allowed to have open flame in the dorms?” 

Hyunjin gave a shrug as he carefully unwrapped the cookie, sticking the candle into the centre and bringing it to life with the flame of the lighter. “I suppose I don’t know, and I don’t much care.” 

Jeongin’s heart gave another couple of heavy pumps as Hyunjin smiled up at him. 

“Happy birthday to you,” Hyunjin began to sing softly. 

“Pfft, you don’t need to do that again, you already did that once today.” 

The older boy rolled his eyes. “Fine, whatever. You just really want this cookie, huh?” 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jeongin giggled. He stared at the candle. 

“Make a wish, Jeonginnie,” Hyunjin whispered. 

His brain did the usual “what should I wish for?” thing that it always does when presented with the issue of blowing out candles. Given that it was three in the morning and his heart had refused to stop the lovely thumping tap dance it had set up since Hyunjin walked in the room, he went with his gut. 

He wished for Hyunjin to kiss him. 

He blew out the candle with a bittersweet smile, knowing his wish would never come true. 

He felt something soft on his cheek. He turned to look at what it could be, furrowing his brow, and watched Hyunjin’s eyes open as he pulled back in surprise. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to turn your head, oh no, I’m—“

“Wait, no,” Jeongin began to say, tugging on Hyunjin’s wrist s the older boy tried to get up. “Jinnie, come back.” 

“I can’t believe I did that, oh god, Jeongin, I’m so sorry. It’s three in the morning, apparently I have no filter on my actions, I’m so—“ 

Jeongin cut him off with a kiss to the lips. A gentle one, brief, too, but a kiss nonetheless. “I’m surprised you worked up the nerve,” he whispered, so close that his lips were still brushing up against Hyunjin’s. 

Hyunjin had his eyes closed. He cocked his head slightly to one side before they fluttered open. “What are we doing?” he murmured, his hands going up to play with Jeongin’s hair. “We can’t have this.” 

“Says who?” 

“The company,” Hyunjin said with a wistful laugh. “The public. All of South Korea.” 

“The others have it.” 

“Wh-what?” 

Jeongin chuckled, making Hyunjin smile. “Are you seriously that oblivious?” 

Hyunjin knit his brows together with a confused smile. “Apparently I am,” he said. “What are you saying?” 

“Have you not seen the way Changbin-hyung and Felix look at each other? Or Jisung and Minho-hyung? Or Woojin-hyung and—“

“Okay, I think I get your point,” Hyunjin giggled, pressing a finger to Jeongin’s lips. “As long as we keep it secret, I guess we’re fine.” 

“They’re not really being too secret.” 

Hyunjin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Jisung and Minho? I never thought I’d live to see the day either of them found someone compatible, let alone it be the two of them.” 

“Truly, they are the most chaotic couple.” 

“And Changbin and Felix? Are they really...?”

“Go get your glasses, Jinnie, apparently you need them. They’re so obvious.” 

Hyunjin sniffed and pouted. “That’s not the point here. Jeonginnie, are you sure you want me to be with—“ 

“Yes, Jinnie, come here.” Jeongin wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, tugging him close again. He keeled over sideways, flopping onto the bed, Hyunjin still in his arms. 

The older boy gently brought his fingers up to trace Jeongin’s cheekbone. “What did you wish for, baby?” 

Jeongin smiled, his cheeks bunching up into Hyunjin’s touch. “I can’t tell you that,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “Otherwise it won’t come true.” 

Hyunjin hummed nonchalantly, pulling away for a moment to tug the covers over their bodies. “Alright then,” he whispered. He planted one last kiss on Jeongin’s cheek before tugging the younger closer to himself. “Sleep well, Jeonginnie.” 

“You too, Jinnie,” Jeongin yawned in reply. 

It didn’t take long before Jeongin felt Hyunjin’s breathing deepen and even out, his back pressed flush against Hyunjin’s front, an arm wrapped around his waist. He chuckled softly and brought Hyunjin’s hand to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it. 

“You were my wish. Thank you for coming true.” 

Jeongin let sleep overtake him, a content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell I’ve been screaming over Hyunin lately? Come scream with me about them at my Twitter, or my tumblr, or my cc, @biscuityskies 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
